A Fox And A Girl
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: "Dendam harus terbalaskan," Kusanagi no Tsurugi tergantung di atas tubuh gadis itu—siap menikam tubuh mungil gadis yang tengah tertidur itu. / "Meskipun begitu, gadis sialan, aku..." / For Eyeshield 21 Fan Fiction Award. November: Myths. —Fox!HiruSuzu.


"Dendam harus terbalaskan,"

Kusanagi no Tsurugi tergantung di atas tubuh gadis itu—siap menikam tubuh mungil gadis yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Aku tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini sudah merupakan takdirku untuk membunuhmu, penerus klan Yagami yang jenius sekaligus yang menjadi tempat bersemayamnya Yamata no Orochi,"

"Meskipun begitu, gadis sialan, aku..."

.

.

**For Eyeshield 21 Fan Fiction Award**

**Month of November : Myths**

**Title** : A Fox And A Girl

**Author** : Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Genre** : Supernatural, Romance, a lil bit Hurt/Comfort

**Warning** : OOC-ness (maybe), AU story, quickly plot, minim-decription, random genres, random title

.

Sinar bulan bersinar terang dalam kegelapan malam yang kelam. Tidak ada bintang-bintang yang menghiasi kelamnya malam kala itu. Hanya cahaya terang sang bulan yang menerangi kota Deimon. Namun, cahaya bulan tersebut terlihat memberikan efek menakutkan pada malam itu.

Dari ujung jalan, terlihat sesuatu yang tengah berlari cepat. Berlari bagai dikejar oleh sesuatu yang lain. Berlari menembus keheningan malam dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Hingga ia menikuk di suatu tikungan, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sosoknya yang ternyata memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan itu kemudian perlahan berubah menjadi sosok lain.

Wajahnya yang tadi agak condong ke depan berubah menjadi wajah manusia normal. Bulu-bulu yang terlihat di kepalanya kini berubah menjadi helaian rambut yang tertiup angin malam. Kedua pasang kakinya ikut berubah menjadi jari-jemari tangan yang lentik dan kaki yang kekar. Kesembilan ekornya kini lenyap sesaat, dan tubuhnya sudah terbalut oleh sepotong kemeja hitam dan celana hitam. Senyum tipis pun terukir di bibirnya. Sesuatu—atau tepatnya orang-orang—yang mengejarnya tadi terlihat berlari ke arah lain—tidak memperhatikannya di tikungan. Sejenak, senyum tadi langsung berubah menjadi seringai.

"Akhirnya aku bebas dari kejaran manusia-manusia sialan itu," gumamnya pelan. Ia pun berjalan di tikungan tadi. "Aku harus segera mencari Klan Yagami secepatnya!" gumamnya lagi dengan nada kesal.

"Demi dendamku pada sosok sialan yang telah membangkitkanku dulu!"

.

.

"Dalam mitologi Jepang, dulu ada begitu banyak makhluk-makhluk legenda. Namun, yang terkenal—yang biasa dipanggil dengan _Bijuu_—hanya ada sembilan makhluk, dan yang terkuat di antara ke-sembilan itu adalah Kyuubi—sosok rubah berekor sembilan, yang konon sangat kuat dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa melawannya. Kyuubi memiliki cakar yang kuat sebagai senjatanya dalam menyerang lawan, bla bla bla..."

Suara guru sastra Jepang terdengar menggema dalam ruangan kelas 1-2 SMA Sukeito siang itu. Ruangan panas dan gerah, membuat beberapa murid di kelas tersebut memilih untuk mengabaikan guru tersebut yang sedari tadi berbicara tentang salah satu makhluk legenda, Kyuubi, rubah berekor sembilan. Termasuk gadis ini; gadis berambut _dark-blue_ yang tengah menatap langit musim panas dengan tatapan menerawang jauh ke arah langit.

Violet terangnya menatap kosong langit di luar jendela. Rasa bosan berlebih membuatnya memilih untuk menatap langit daripada mendengar ocehan guru sastra Jepangnya. Baginya, itu hanya mitos belaka—dan dongeng pengantar tidur belaka, dan ia sudah beberapa kali mendengar cerita itu. Namun—

_BRAK_!

—kali ini pilihannya salah.

"Taki-_san_,"

Memutar kepala perlahan, "I-Iya, _sensei_?". Ekspresi _sial-gue-ketahuan-deh_ terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Saya tahu, anda baru keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, bisakah anda mencoba mengejar ketertinggalan anda dengan mendengarkan saya?" ucap guru itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Gadis bermarga Taki itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil berucap, "Iya, _sensei_,". Gadis itu lalu menatap buku materi di mejanya dengan tatapan sedih. Sedih mendengar ucapan gurunya tadi. Memang, ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu setelah ia berobat di sana selama beberapa minggu. Yah, ia sakit.

Menggenggam erat rok seragamnya, ia lalu kembali mendengarkan cerita tentang makhluk legenda tadi.

.

.

"Apa-apaan sih, itu guru? Padahal yang tidak mendengarkan saja hampir sebagian kelas, kenapa cuma aku saja yang ditegur!" gadis berambut _dark-blue_ tadi terlihat _mencak-mencak_ di dalam kamarnya setelah melempar tasnya ke meja dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

"Dan kenapa juga guru tadi pakai acara menghubungkan kebosananku dengan sakitku ini?" amarahnya kembali memuncak. Sepertinya, ia sangat kesal jika harus berhubungan dengan sakitnya.

"_Mai-shizutaaa~_ kenapa kau marah-marah begitu~?" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk dari luar kamarnya sambil berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya dengan kaki di atas. Kaget sejenak dan kemudian gadis tadi langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan muka yang tambah _asem_.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu, kak!" ucap gadis itu kepada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah kakaknya itu. "Jika kakak mengulangnya lagi, kugilas kakak dengan _roller__blade_-ku!" ancam gadis itu sambil mendorong kakaknya untuk keluar.

"_Mai-shizuta_, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya kakak gadis itu sambil menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan di pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa! Atau kakak memilih untuk kugilas dengan _roller__blade_-ku?" ancam gadis itu lagi dengan mimik kesal.

"Te-Tentu saja tidak, _Mai-shizuta_," kata kakaknya lagi sambil berlari dengan masih memutar tubuhnya—dengan kaki diangkat di atas, tentu saja.

Gadis berambut _dark-blue_ itu menghela napas sejenak melihat tingkah kakaknya yang luar biasa aneh itu. Dengan cepat, ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam—menjaga agar tidak ada satu orangpun yang masuk tiba-tiba seperti kakaknya tadi. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di daun pintu dengan wajah tertunduk. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia lalu beranjak menuju meja belajarnya. Sebuah kertas putih tergeletak manis di atas meja tersebut. Gadis tadi melihatnya sejenak, dan ketika ia menemukan sebaris kata '_Sirosis__Hati_', ia segera mengambil kertas tersebut lalu meremasnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah kamarnya.

Berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Melirik sejenak ke arah matahari yang terbenam lewat jendela kamarnya. Ia kemudian menutup kedua matanya sambil menikmati semilir angin petang yang menelusup dari balik jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Wajahnya menampakkan wajah kesal, apalagi setelah ia membaca kertas putih tadi.

"Sirosis hati..." gumamnya kemudian. "...tidak bisa disembuhkan, dan ..." lanjutnya tertahan sejenak.

"... berakhir dengan kematian,"

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

Mengedipkan matanya sebelah, si gadis berambut _dark-blue_ tadi mencoba terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Mengedipkan kedua matanya, ia mencoba menyesuaikan keadaan di luar matanya itu.

"Hah? Sudah malam?" pekiknya kemudian sambil membelalakkan tak percaya ke arah jendela yang masih terbuka yang menampakkan langit gelap—pertanda sudah malam. "Kenapa _kaa-san_ tidak membangunkanku?" Wajahnya penuh dengan kekagetan dan kekesalan. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau ia tadi mengunci kamarnya, sehingga, sekalipun dibangunkan, membuka kamarnya saja tidak akan bisa.

Gadis itu lalu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti bajunya yang ia pakai yang ternyata adalah seragamnya tadi siang. Namun, sebelum ia sempat membuka lemari bajunya—

**Srek**.

—ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya. Tidak menemukan apapun, ia kembali berjalan ke arah lemarinya.

**Srek**.

Gadis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah jendela kamarnya. "Suara apa tadi?" gumam gadis itu pelan. Penasaran, ia lalu berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya dengan langkah pelan. Perlahan, ia berusaha mencari tahu, sesuatu yang menimbulkan bunyi '_srek-srek_' aneh tadi. Ketika ia mencapai gorden jendela tersebut, _bat_ _baseball_ sudah tersedia di genggaman tangannya—berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Ia pun berjalan ke tepi jendela, keluar menuju balkon dan—

"Eh?"

—ia melihat sesosok pria berambut _spike_ pirang, mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam dan—sembilan ekor?

Gadis itu lalu melihat ke kaca jendela kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat bayangan rubah dengan ekor sembilan terpantul di kaca jendelanya. Ketakutan dan keterkejutan tersirat dalam wajahnya.

"Kau ... siapa?" tanya gadis itu sedikit ketakutan melihat ke-sembilan ekor pria tersebut dan bayangan rubah yang terpantul di kaca jendelanya. _Bat__baseball_ digenggamnya erat di kedua tangannya.

"Hah?" lelaki itu bersuara sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Lelaki tersebut menatap sejenak gadis yang tengah menggenggam sebuah _bat__baseball_ di kedua tangannya. "Tidak usah kau pikirkan aku, cewek sialan, dan kau tidak perlu tahu namaku!" ucapnya sarkastik. Ia lalu kembali melihat ke arah kota.

"Bukan. Aku tidak menanyakan namamu. Tapi dirimu, kau manusiakah, atau ... rubah?" kata gadis itu sambil menatap jendelanya. Sejenak, lelaki tadi segera berbalik menatap gadis tadi.

"Apa maksud—" ucapan lelaki itu terputus ketika telunjuk gadis itu menunjuk ke arah kaca jendela. Mata hijau lelaki itu lalu melihat ke kaca tersebut. Matanya melebar sesaat—menyadari bahwa sosok aslinya sudah diketahui manusia kecil itu.

"Ternyata kau mengetahuinya ya," ucapnya sambil menyeringai lebar dan mengeluarkan cakarnya dari jari-jari tangannya. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah gadis tersebut. "Sepertinya kau harus siap-siap kehilangan nyawa sialanmu itu, manusia sialan,". Semakin dekat ke gadis itu, semakin dekat dan—

"Bunuh saja,"

—terhenti. Lelaki berwujud asli rubah tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran dengan manusia satu ini. Kenapa manusia ini menyuruhnya untuk membunuhnya?

"Bunuh saja aku. Aku sudah tidak punya harapan untuk hidup lagi. Jadi, bunuh saja aku," ucap gadis itu lagi dengan senyum aneh di bibirnya, yang justru membuat sang rubah kebingungan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati, manusia sialan?" tanya rubah berwujud lelaki itu lagi.

"Tentu. Sirosis hati hanya bertahan beberapa bulan. Tidak ada masa depan cerah untukku. Lalu, untuk apa aku hidup lebih lama lagi?" jawab gadis itu lagi. _Bat__baseball_ pun ia jatuhkan dari genggamannya.

Lelaki itu terdiam sebentar, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah seringai muncul di wajah manusianya yang lumayan tampan itu. "Kekekeke, kau menarik. Padahal orang-orang sialan yang kutemui selalu berlutut memohon ampun agar tidak kubunuh, tapi kau malah sebaliknya. Kekeke, menarik!". Lelaki itu lalu menurunkan tangannya dan cakarnya kembali lenyap.

"Hee? Kau tidak jadi membunuhku?" seru gadis itu bingung.

"Melihat detik-detik kematianmu karena penyakit sialanmu lebih menarik daripada membunuhmu sekarang, kekeke," jawab lelaki itu sambil terkekeh.

"Heeee? Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu sambil menaikkan alisnya ke atas. "Kau mau melihatku mati karena sirosis hati ini? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja kau membunuhku?"

"Yaha! _Emang_, kekekeke," jawabnya enteng sambil terkekeh senang. Gadis berambut _dark-blue_ itu menggembungkan pipinya sedikit—kesal. Menurutnya, kekehan jelmaan rubah berekor sembilan ini seperti sebuah ejekan untuknya.

"Hei, boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Keh, nama? Mana mungkin aku punya nama! Dasar idiot! Kekekeke!" kekeh lelaki itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasanya, gadis itu ingin sekali mengambil _bat__baseball_-nya dan kemudian memukulkannya pada jelmaan rubah tersebut.

"Bukan. Bukan nama manusia sepertiku. Tapi julukanmu sebagai sosok rubah berekor sembilan," katanya mencoba menjelaskan.

Sang pria menghentikan kekehannya dan kemudian menerawang jauh ke depan. "Aku hanya diberi julukan Kyuubi no Yokou. Hanya itu, tidak ada yang lain." Jawabnya dengan sedikit datar. Pandangannya mendadak menjadi datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"_Saa_, Kyuubi no Yokou ya," gumam gadis itu sambil memegang dagunya dengan pose ala detektif terkenal yang sedang berpikir. Tiba-tiba, ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memukulkannya ke telapak tangan kirinya—mendapatkan sesuatu.

"YAAAAA~!" pekiknya kemudian. Mendadak, si jelmaan rubah—yang sepertinya mempunyai indra pendengaran yang amat tajam—berjingkat; kaget dengan pekikan nyaring gadis tersebut.

"Hei, manusia sialan. Apa kau mendadak gila gara-gara tidak jadi kubunuh? Kau membuat telingaku sakit!" ucapnya kasar sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Namun, sepertinya gadis ini mengabaikan ucapan kasar tersebut dan dugaan asal tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kupanggil dengan `Yo-_nii_` saja?" ucap gadis itu dengan mata berbinar senang.

"`Yo-_nii_`?"

"Iya! `Yo` kuambil dari nama belakangmu, sedangkan `-_nii_` sendiri karena aku menganggap bahwa kau itu lebih tua dariku. Jadinya `Yo-_nii_` deh!" ucap gadis itu menjelaskan.

"Ganti! Ganti! Aku tak suka panggilan sialan macam itu!" tolak lelaki itu kemudian sambil memasang ekspresi tidak suka.

"Pokoknya aku akan memanggilmu dengan Yo-_nii_! Yo-_nii_, Yo-_nii_, Yo-_nii_, Yo-_nii_!" ucap gadis itu ngotot.

Sang lelaki kyuubi itu lalu memasang tampang _asem_ dan lalu berteriak pasrah, "Terserah kau, cewek sialan!"

"YAAAAAAA~!" gadis itu sontak berteriak kencang. Kembali, lelaki berjulukan `Yo-_nii_` itu kini menutup kedua telinganya. "Aku Suzuna Taki. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Suzuna!" kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Keh, aku tak akan memanggilmu itu. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan `cewek sialan` saja. Kekekekeke!" sahut lelaki itu sambil terkekeh lagi.

"Baiklah. Terserah Yo-_nii_ saja! Yang penting, aku memanggilmu dengan Yo-_nii_! Ya~!" seru Suzuna sambil tersenyum lebar, sementara si `Yo-_nii_` sendiri hanya mengernyit kesal—gadis ini mengabaikannya.

Sebuah kisah pun mulai terjalin di antara mereka.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Yo-_nii_ yang merupakan kyuubi masih berada di dunia manusia jaman sekarang ini? Bukannya seharusnya makhluk seperti Yo-_nii_ ini sudah lenyap?" Suzuna pun memulai sesi wawancaranya. Yah, setelah sebelumnya ia makan dan mengganti bajunya—di kamar mandi, tentunya.

"Keh, memangnya aku harus menjawabnya, cewek sialan?" ucap lelaki itu dengan nada tidak mau.

"Harus!" kata Suzuna _ngotot_.

"Tch! Aku akan tetap hidup sampai aku menemukan dan membunuh siapa yang telah membangunkanku dulu," jawab pria berambut _spike_ itu.

"Hoo... memangnya, yang membangunkan Yo-_nii_ itu siapa? Apa Yo-_nii_ sudah tahu orangnya?" tanya Suzuna lagi.

"Dulu memang aku tidak tahu, tapi ... setelah beberapa tahun, aku mengetahui siapa,"

"Ya~ Siapa itu? Manusiakah? Cewek atau cowok?" tanya Suzuna memberondong dengan antena rambutnya yang tiba-tiba menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sang jelmaan rubah berekor sembilan tersebut.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, cewek sialan!" sahut lelaki itu kesal. "Yang membangunkanku dulu adalah ..."

"..Yamata no Orochi,"

"Yamata no Orochi?" Suzuna melebarkan kedua bola mata violetnya. "Siluman ular berkepala delapan itu 'kan? Bukannya sudah lama lenyap?"

"Tapi jiwa sialannya masih bersemayam dan tersegel dalam tubuh penerus yang jenius dari Klan Yagami,"

'_Klan_ _Yagami?_' pikir Suzuna dalam hati. Ia merasa teringat akan sesuatu ketika mendengar nama klan itu.

"Jika si penerus itu bisa membangunkan kekuatan dari Yamata no Orochi, maka... Yamata no Orochi akan memiliki kemampuan baru dan menyamaiku atau bahkan lebih," ucap lelaki itu lagi. Dan setelah sang rubah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, sejenak tidak ada lagi pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Suzuna.

Hening.

"Hei," panggil pria itu.

"A-Apa?" Suzuna terkaget sedikit ketika lelaki itu memanggilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kaca jendela itu bisa memperlihatkan wujud asliku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kaca jendela yang tengah memantulkan bayangan seorang gadis manusia dengan seekor rubah berekor sembilan.

"_E-Etto_ ... aku tidak tahu," jawab Suzuna sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga baru tahu tadi,"

"Eh? Itu bukan cermin ajaib 'kan?" tanya `Yo-_nii_` sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Cermin ajaib?" tanya Suzuna lagi. "Cermin ajaib di Kisah 'Tamamo no Mae' itu?" Suzuna mencoba menyinkronkan pikirannya dengan pikiran sang rubah.

"Seperti itulah," sahut si `Yo-_nii_` itu lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sebelum aku lahir, rumah ini sudah dibangun, dan aku tidak pernah diberitahu apakah itu cermin ajaib atau tidak," jawab Suzuna kemudian. "Lagipula, aku jarang berada di kamarku ini,"

"Kau lebih sering berada di tempat bernama `rumah sakit` sialan itu 'kan?" tebak lelaki itu sambil menyeringai kecil. Sontak saja, Suzuna segera menoleh ke arah lelaki itu—yang justru disambut dengan kekehan yang cukup keras dari lelaki itu.

"Sejak terinfeksi Hepatitis B dan C sekaligus, aku jarang menghabiskan waktuku di rumah dan sekolah seperti ini," kata Suzuna sambil berpegang kepada pagar balkon kamarnya. "Apalagi setelah divonis sirosis hati yang berujung pada kanker hati. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah, kematian saja. Penyakitku sendiri sudah sangat parah.

Sebenarnya masih bisa tertolong dengan cara transplantasi hati, tapi ... apa ada orang yang mau men-transplantasikan hatinya ke orang lain? Dan sejak itulah, aku menjadi frustrasi pada sakitku ini," terang Suzuna panjang lebar. Mata violetnya menerawang jauh ke depan, seolah sedang melihat sesuatu yang berada jauh di depan matanya.

Sang jelmaan rubah itu memandang gadis itu sebentar. Mata hijau _emerald_-nya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan lain.

"Keh," pria itu lalu bangkit dan mendekat ke arah Suzuna. "Jadi, karena itulah, kau menerima tawaranku untuk kubunuh, begitu? Menarik sekali, kekeke," katanya dengan nada menyindir gadis itu.

"Memang benar," Suzuna mengabaikan sindiran pria itu. "Aku ingin ini semua berakhir. Ancaman dikeluarkan dari sekolah, obat-obatan, pemeriksaan dan hal-hal lainnya! Aku ingin semua berakhir sekarang!" ucap Suzuna lagi sambil menahan tetes bening di pelupuk matanya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat manusia yang mau membuang nyawanya," ucap lelaki rubah itu.

"Eh?"

"Biasanya, para manusia itu justru ingin sekali hidup kekal dan abadi di dunia ini, tapi kau tidak. Kau justru memilih mati saja daripada menikmati hidupmu,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Keh, daripada _mikirin_ soal kematian, lebih baik, kau nikmati saja dulu hidup sialanmu ini! Daripada kau menyesal pada akhirnya," ucap lelaki itu sambil menepuk pelan kepala gadis berambut _dark-blue_ itu. Sejenak, rasa hangat mengalir ke pipi gadis bermarga Taki tersebut.

"Bi-Bijak sekali kau, Yo-_nii_. Kupikir kau ini hanya siluman rubah biasa yang jahat," ucap Suzuna dengan sedikit menyindir.

"Aku memang jahat, bodoh! Kekekekeke!"

Dan kemudian, mereka pun tenggelam dalam tawa yang terdengar aneh jika didengarkan seksama. Tawa manusia dengan rubah. Unsur normal dan normal yang pada akhirnya menghasilkan sesuatu yang abnormal.

"Ah, aku harus tidur sekarang. Kalau tidak, aku bisa terlambat bangun," ucap Suzuna kemudian. "Kalau begitu aku—eh?"

_Fyuuush.._

"..tidak ada?"

.

.

"Suzuna-_chan_!"

Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah ruang keluarga. Suzuna pun segera bergegas merapikan rambutnya dan menyeret tasnya serta keluar dari kamarnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bersemangat sekali hari ini.

"Iya, _kaa-san_. Ada apa?" tanya Suzuna kepada ibunya yang tengah duduk bersama ayahnya. Suzuna pun mengambil tempat duduk dan lalu ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Ayah dan ibu ingin menyerahkanmu ini," kata Ny. Taki sambil mengambil sesuatu dari balik kursi dan menyerahkannya kepada Suzuna.

"E-Eh? I-Ini apa?" tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Itu adalah Kusanagi no Tsurugi, pedang milik Klan Kusanagi," jawab ayah Suzuna.

"Klan Kusanagi?" tanya Suzuna yang tidak _ngeh_ dengan alur pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya.

"Klan Kusanagi adalah musuh bebuyutan klan kita, Klan Yagami," jawab ayahnya lagi.

'_Klan_ _Yagami?_' batin Suzuna tersentak.

"_Tapi_ _jiwa_ _sialannya_ _masih_ _bersemayam_ _dan_ _tersegel_ _dalam_ _tubuh_ _penerus_ _yang_ _jenius_ _dari_ _Klan_ _Yagami,__"_

'YO-_NII_!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Ayah, ibu, bukannya klan-klan itu hanya ada dalam sejarah saja?" tanya Suzuna kebingungan.

"Maafkan kami Suzuna karena tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Tapi, kau adalah penerus Klan Yagami yang jenius yang menjadi tempat bersemayamnya kekuatan Yamata no Orochi,"

_DEG_!

"Kami memberimu Kusanagi no Tsurugi ini karena kami tidak mau kau dibunuh oleh Kyuubi no Yokou,"

_DEGDEG_!

_SRAK_!

Suzuna berdiri dari duduknya. Memandang tidak percaya kepada kedua orangtuanya. Dia, adalah orang yang pada akhirnya harus dibunuh oleh lelaki itu? Tidak bisa. Ia tidak percaya akan hal itu.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan sesuatu agar kau tidak dibunuh oleh rubah berekor sembilan itu yang sebenarnya masih ada pada jaman sekarang dan sedang mengincarmu,"

'_Aku_ _bahkan_ _kemarin_ _malam_ _hampir_ _dibunuh_ _olehnya,_' batin Suzuna kemudian.

"Misalnya saja pada jendela kamarmu. Kaca jendela itu adalah cermin ajaib yang mampu memantulkan wujud asli si rubah berekor sembilan tersebut,"

'_Pantas_ _Yo-nii_ _kemarin_ _mengatakan_ _kalau_ _itu_ _adalah_ _cermin_ _ajaib!_' Suzuna mengingat kembali pertanyaan lelaki itu kemarin malam.

"Dan Kusanagi no Tsurugi itu," ayahnya menunjuk ke arah pedang yang sedang dipegang oleh Suzuna. "Pedang itu mampu membuat Kyuubi yang kehilangan sebagian kekuatannya, lenyap,"

_**DEG**_!

Sejenak, Suzuna membeku di tempat ketika mendengar hal tersebut.

'_Tidak!_ _Tidak_ _mungkin!_ _Yo-nii_ _akan_ _...!_'

"Bawalah terus pedang ini Suzuna, kalau tidak, kau akan terbunuh olehnya," kata ibunya kemudian. Suzuna hanya bisa menerima pedang itu dengan lemas. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ia harus memberitahukan ini kepada orang yang ia panggil dengan `Yo-_nii_` itu. Dan beban pikirannya kini semakin bertambah.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Suzuna terduduk di kursinya dengan lemas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti ketika bertemu dengan rubah tersebut. Apakah memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, atau ... diam saja tanpa mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Taki-_san_, kau suka kendo ya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan kecil menyadarkan Suzuna dari alam lamunannya. Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke arah si penanya—seorang perempuan yang rambutnya diikat _pony_ _tail_ panjang.

"Ka-kau bertanya padaku?"

"Iya. Siapa lagi?"

Ini adalah saat pertama ia berbicara dengan salah satu teman di kelasnya. Suzuna jadi sedikit gagap.

"Jadi, kau suka kendo?"

"Ti-Tidak begitu sih. Ayahku tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk membawa ini kemanapun aku pergi. Jadi kubawa deh ke sekolah, maaf," jawab Suzuna jujur.

"Hei—bagaimana kalau kau coba ikut ekskul kendo kami? Mungkin ayahmu ingin agar kau bisa menjadi kuat!" tawar gadis itu kemudian.

"Apakah boleh?" tanya Suzuna ragu.

"Tentu saja! Nanti sepulang sekolah ya!" kata gadis itu kemudian.

"Ba-baiklah!" jawab Suzuna dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan senang yang membuncah dalam dadanya ini.

'_Memang_ _benar_ _kata_ _Yo-nii._ _Hidup_ _itu_ _harus_ _dinikmati!_' batin Suzuna senang. Ia pun mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam tasnya dan kemudian bersiap menerima pelajaran.

Dari luar lingkungan SMA Sukeito, terlihat seseorang yang tengah tersenyum senang dengan apa yang tadi ia lihat tadi. Namun, sejenak matanya menyipit pada objek yang menjadi pertanyaannya sedari tadi.

"Bukankah itu..."

"..Kusanagi no Tsurugi?"

.

.

Seharian itu, perasaan Suzuna benar-benar diliputi oleh kebahagiaan tak terkira. Tidak saja berlatih kendo, tapi dia juga diajak karaoke-an bersama teman-teman barunya. Betapa senangnya hati gadis ini.

Petangnya, ketika ia membuka jendela balkon kamarnya, tiba-tiba—

_ZRAT_!

"Eh?"

—dia sudah ditodong dengan cakar tajam dari si lelaki rubah—Yo-_nii_.

"A-Ada apa,Yo-_nii_? Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ingin mencakarku dan ... membunuhku?" tanya Suzuna sedikit ketakutan. Pria itu menatap Suzuna tajam. Seolah sedang menerkam mangsa yang akan dimakan.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan Kusanagi no Tsurugi itu?"

_DEG_!

"_E-Etto_... aku dapat dari ... dari ..."

"CEPAT KATAKAN DARI MANA KAU MENDAPATKANNYA, CEWEK SIALAN?" bentak lelaki itu kemudian.

"A ... aku mendapatkannya dari orangtuaku," jawab Suzuna kemudian.

"Orangtuamu?"

"Iya. Orangtuaku ingin agar aku menjadi lebih kuat walau aku sakit, jadi mereka memberiku pedang itu," jawab Suzuna bohong.

"Lalu, darimana mereka mendapatkan pedang tersebut?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Me-Mereka mendapatkannya dari seorang penjual barang antik," jawab Suzuna lagi mengulangi dustanya lagi. "Mereka tertarik pada pedang itu dan kemudian membelinya,"

Lelaki itu menatap Suzuna lama, hingga kemudian melepaskan kuncian ancaman cakarnya.

"Kupikir, kau bertemu dengan Klan Yagami sialan itu yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan diriku," kata pria itu sambil duduk di balkon kamar tersebut.

"Tidak kok. Tenang saja," Suzuna tersenyum palsu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus berbohong kepada pria itu. Ia pun ikut duduk di samping jelmaan rubah tersebut.

"Pedang itu bisa membunuhku. Aku takut jika kau membunuhku atas balas dendam karena kemarin kau mau kubunuh," kata pria itu lagi.

"Tenang, tenang. Kau tidak akan kubunuh, karena kau juga tidak akan membunuhku," jawab Suzuna riang.

"Alasan bodoh yang tidak rasional,"

"Diamlah. Lebih baik, dengarkan ceritaku!" kata Suzuna bersemangat. Lelaki itu lalu menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Hari ini, aku benar-benar menikmati hidupku! Saranmu hebat juga! Aku jadi lebih menyukai hidupku ini!" kata Suzuna lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu seolah ingin tahu, meski sebenarnya sudah tahu.

"Jadi begini ..." Dan Suzuna pun mulai menceritakan segala kejadian yang ia alami di sekolah tadi. Sejak ia berkenalan dengan anggota klub kendo, hingga karaoke-an bersama teman-teman barunya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan sesekali mengejek gadis itu dengan ejekannya yang biasanya lebih sering diabaikan oleh gadis itu.

"Lalu, ketika aku sampai di rumah—eh?" Dia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang berat pada bahunya—pria itu tertidur.

"Yaah, dia malah ketiduran," Suzuna menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia lalu melihat wajah lelaki itu sejenak.

'_Ternyata,__dia__lucu__juga__kalau__tidur,_' batin Suzuna dalam hati. Sejenak, Suzuna mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah lelaki itu. Dan ketika bibirnya hampir bertemu dengan pipi lelaki itu—

"Kekeke, kau mau mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya, cewek sialan?"

Suzuna segera menarik wajahnya yang memerah. "Ti-Tidak, kok,"

"Kelihatan tuh," goda lelaki itu lagi.

"Tidak kok! Beneran!" wajah Suzuna semakin memerah. Lelaki itu lalu hanya terkekeh ria.

"Hei, kalau kau mau menciumku, jangan seperti itu,"

"Aku tidak—"

"Tapi seperti ini,"

Sejenak, Suzuna merasakan dagunya tertarik dan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir lelaki itu. Sensani aneh sejenak dirasakannya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun melepaskan ciuman singkat itu.

"Bo-Bodoh! Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah merah padam.

"Menciummu," jawab lelaki itu enteng.

"Tapi jangan begitu caranya!" sentak Suzuna kemudian.

"Jadi, kau mau dengan cara lain?" goda lelaki itu lagi. Wajah Suzuna sudah seperti kepiting rebus siap makan.

"Aaah! Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" kata gadis itu sambil berjalan ke kamarnya dan menutup jendelanya, meninggalkan lelaki itu terkekeh dengan ganas di luar jendelanya.

.

.

Hari demi hari, Suzuna melewatkan hari dengan menyenangkan. Ia juga tidak memberitahukan bahwa ia adalah Klan Yagami kepada Yo-_nii_. Ia juga tidak memberitahukan kepada orangtuanya bahwa ia telah bertemu dengan si Kyuubi no Yokou.

Hari inipun, Suzuna seperti biasa, menunggu sang rubah datang. Ia sangat menanti-nantikan setiap kedatangan makhluk itu. Yap, sejenak insiden beberapa hari lalu, ia menjadi sangat dekat dengan rubah itu dan—menyukainya, tepatnya mencintainya. Meski ia tahu, bahwa mungkin saja, rubah itu tidak mempunyai perasaan padanya. Tapi tetap saja, ia menyukainya.

Namun, entah kenapa, malam ini rubah itu akan terlambat dari biasanya. Bahkan jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00, tapi rubah itu tidak kunjung datang.

"Apa dia tidak datang malam ini ya?" gumam Suzuna kecewa. Padahal ada begitu banyak yang ingin ia ceritakan pada rubah itu.

Mengantuk, gadis itupun lalu memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan beranjak tidur, tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasinya.

"Dendamku harus terbalaskan,"

.

.

Lelaki itu memandang gadis yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjangnya dengan tatapan datar dan sarkastik. Memandang sosok polos yang tertidur itu. Ia pun lalu menunduk dan berjongkok di dekat tempat tidur tersebut.

Tangannya lalu mengelus pelan wajah tertidur gadis itu. Ia pun mencondongkan wajahnya dan kemudian mengecup pelan bibir gadis itu. Ia lalu meraih Kusanagi no Tsurugi dan membuka sarung pedangnya.

"Dendam harus terbalaskan,"

Kusanagi no Tsurugi tergantung di atas tubuh gadis itu—siap menikam tubuh mungil gadis yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Aku tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini sudah merupakan takdirku untuk membunuhmu, penerus klan Yagami yang jenius sekaligus yang menjadi tempat bersemayamnya Yamata no Orochi,"

"Meskipun begitu, gadis sialan, aku..."

_**JLEB**_!

.

.

Pagi itu, rumah keluarga Taki digemparkan oleh kematian seorang anak perempuan keluarga Taki yang mengidap Sirosis Hati. Kabarnya, penyakit tersebut sudah lama diidap dan semakin parah hingga saat-saat terakhir gadis itu. Kematian gadis itu diakibatkan oleh penyakitnya yang semakin parah. Kegagalan fungsi hatinya itu telah membuat nyawanya terambil dalam keadaan tidur. Namun, ada yang aneh dalam hal ini. Ditemukannya sesosok rubah yang terbaring mati di atas lantai kamar tidur gadis tersebut. Selain itu, tulisan "_Aishiteru_" yang tertera di atas lantai kamar tersebut yang ditulis dengan darah. Dua misteri tersebut, sampai sekarang masih diselidiki oleh pihak polisi. Namun, sampai sekarang juga, misteri tersebut tidak bisa dipecahkan.

.

.

**End**

.

.

_How__weird__fic__it__is_! Oke, karena saya mendadak tidak punya ide dan karena saya sudah klaim, maka saya kebut ini meski dengan ide yang amat sangat minim dan gaje tidak karuan.

Pada fic ini, saya menggunakan mitos Kyuubi (Rubah Berekor Sembilan) yang sedikit dicampur dengan kisah Tamamo no Mae (rubah berekor sembilan juga).

Maaf, tidak bisa mengedit fic ini dikarenakan saya amat sangat telat publish!

Mind to RnR or Cnc?


End file.
